El pelotazo
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Un romancito entre Seiya e Ikki.


**El Pelotazo. (Ikki x Seiya)**

Disclaimer: Los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y/o Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_Un día de diciembre, en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones estaba esperando impacientemente a que el chico con quien se había citado para almorzar a solas llegara. Mientras tanto, pensaba en el incidente ocurrido seis meses antes._

Seiya estaba jugando al fútbol con un grupo de niños en el jardín de la mansión Kido. El lugar donde estaban se hallaba situado muy cerca de la parte de la casa que Ikki ocupaba con su hermanito Shun y su hermanita Esmeralda. Aquel día los dos pequeños habían salido de paseo e Ikki estaba en la casa dándose una ducha pues había estado trabajando el turno de noche en la fábrica.  
Entre tanto, Seiya y los peques seguían dándole al balón cuando vieron pasar a los hermanos de Ikki y los saludaron con la mano; ellos eran mucho más amigables que el arisco de su hermano mayor, aunque aquella vez Shun estuvo hablando sólo por un momento con uno de los niños y no quisieron pararse a jugar.

A Seiya todavía le entraban escalofríos al pensar en la última vez que lo vio y como Ikki se había enfadado con él por haber puesto música demasiado alta mientras dormía. Al día siguiente se vengó entrando en su habitación para echarle un cubo de agua fría, con cubitos de hielo incluidos para... desearle los buenos días. Los escalofríos que sintió no se debían a la temperatura del agua, sino a no saber cómo rayos se habría colado Ikki en la habitación sin haber destrozado la cerradura ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Una vez que se alejaron los dos hermanitos, Seiya resumió su partido de fútbol sin pensar en más, hasta que uno de los chiquillos dio una patada tan fuerte al balón que éste se desvió y se estrelló contra una de las ventanas de la casa... ¡la de la habitación de Ikki!... Todos se asustaron pero Seiya les dijo que no se preocuparan que él iría a recoger el balón pues a fin de cuentas era el mayor de aquel grupito y por lo tanto, responsable por ellos. Esperó unos minutos pero como no había movimiento dentro del recinto...

_¡__Oh, no! Bueno, un momento... quizás pueda introducirme en la casa sin que nadie se entere. Sus hermanos están fuera y él está trabajando o estará dormido y con un poco de suerte no se enterará de nada._

Pegaso decidió entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera que sabía que estaría abierta y de allí le sería más fácil colarse y recuperar el balón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Entró y tomó la pelota, pero cuando iba a salir oyó unos gemidos provenientes del cuarto de baño. Ikki estaba en el suelo cubierto de cristales y sangre, en toda la gloria de la ropa que lo trajo al mundo.

Justo después de que la pelota impactara en los cristales, el Fénix, que aún estaba medio dormido mientras se aseaba, creyó haber oído una horrible explosión y se precipitó a salir de la ducha. El problema fue que olvidó que la puerta de cristal estaba cerrada y al intentar salir la rompió en mil pedazos que fueron a parar al suelo, además de darse un buen morrón. Estaba algo aturdido pero cuando se puso en pie y trató de salir, resbaló y se cayó justo en la zona donde había los cristales haciéndose cortes por todas partes y así fue como Seiya lo encontró.

Rápidamente el más joven fue a por unas toallas grandes con las que envolvió al otro chico y lo movió de donde estaban los cristales. Allí mismo fue a por el botiquín y con unas pinzas le fue con infinita paciencia extrayendo los cristales a pesar de los murmullos amenazantes que el otro emitía, pues ya había supuesto quien era el culpable de que se encontrara en su presente situación.  
Una vez limpiadas y curadas las heridas lo ayudó a incorporarse y llevarlo a su cama donde lo envolvió con una gruesa manta y llamó al medico. Seiya salió también por un momento a devolver la pelota a los niños diciéndoles que volvería a jugar con ellos por la mañana, que ahora no podía.

Mientras que esperaban al doctor, Seiya insistió en quedarse a cuidar de Ikki y limpiar los estropicios causados tanto por la rotura del cristal a causa del pelotazo como el desorden que había en el cuarto de baño. Una vez hecho esto, el chico más joven se acercó a Ikki y viendo que por fin se había dormido iba a salir de la habitación.  
El doctor vino y examinó a Ikki diciendo que no habia sufrido daños mayores pues la mayoría de los cortes eran superficiales pero le recomendó que sería mejor que no fuera a trabajar durante unos días.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, listorro? ¿Cómo voy a mantener a mis hermanos y a mí? –preguntó Ikki cuando se marchó el médico. Estaba enfadadísimo con Seiya debido a los estropicios causados por la pelota y las heridas sufridas.  
–Ikki, sólo son unos días... –respondió Seiya tratando de calmar al otro chico.  
–¿Unos días?... ¿sólo unos días? –le interrumpió Ikki– ¡Unos días en los que no gano nada y me juego el puesto de trabajo!  
–No será para tanto, el médico te dio un justificante.

Ikki sabía que el otro chico tenía razón pero estaba furioso con él y sentía que su orgullo había sido mermado por culpa de un pelotazo. Seiya intentó calmarlo sin mucho resultado porque Ikki no quería atender a razones y el jovencito lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando su amigo estaba de mal humor no importaba lo que nadie dijera; incluso pensó en contarle que en realidad él no había sido quien rompió el cristal pero se tuvo que quedar con las ganas porque el Fénix estaba tan agotado que se fue a dormir otra vez. Esta vez el más joven se quedó allí, aunque no voluntariamente, sino porque Ikki lo tenía muy fuertemente agarrado de un brazo y no lo soltaba a pesar de que intentaba zafarse. Finalmente, decidió dejarlo estar y echarse a su lado.

_Debieron gustarle mucho los ositos de peluche cuando era niño,_ _¡__uf!,_ _¡__qué fuertote es!, incluso cuando está dormido…_

Mientras que Seiya esperaba en el restaurante, otro jovencito de cabellos verdosos que se encontraba en la salita de estar de la gran casa pensaba justo en aquellos instantes también acerca del día en el aquel incidente tuvo lugar.  
_Cuando Esmeralda y yo llegamos a casa nos sorprendió mucho ver a nuestro hermano herido encima de la cama con Seiya, que intentaba zafarse de él. No llegamos a entrar en la habitación, ni tampoco a llamar la atención a ninguno de ellos pues no queríamos que Seiya se sintiera más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba_

En el centro de la ciudad, unos minutos después de la hora acordada llegó un joven de cabellos azules buscando la mesa que había reservado unos días antes y en la cual su cita lo esperaba.  
–Veo que eres tan impuntual como siempre –le dijo el chico moreno.  
–Y tú tan deslenguado como de costumbre –se rio y después le hablo en un tono más suave– ,me alegró de verte, Seiya...  
–Y yo a ti, Ikki.  
–Por cierto, te traje esto –el chico le pasó un pequeño paquetito.

El más jovencito lo abrió y vio que había un pequeño balón con sus nombres grabados en él.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya.  
-Gracias, es precioso.

Ambos chicos pasaron un buen rato juntos y cuando acabaron de almorzar se fueron de paseo por el parque cogidos de la mano donde vieron a Shun y Esmeralda que les esperaban sentados en un banquito.  
–¿Qué tal crees que fue, hermanito? –preguntó la chica.  
-Creo que a pedir de boca, ya hice bien aquel día en hablar con el peque. Me costó la paga de un mes pero por fin nuestro nii-san es feliz.

FIN.


End file.
